


The Perfect Gift

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, There are hugs, and babbling, and kisses, frostbunny - Freeform, i did it, its over!, jack and aster are wordy bastards, jackrabbitxmas, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Christmas and the Guardians are getting ready to exchange presents. And this is my Christmas gift to the Jackrabbit fandom. Last in the #jackrabbitxmas 2015 collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Seven prompts in seven days, with my first real attempt at Jackrabbit fanfiction. These two have consumed my life (again, I returned to the fandom because escape is impossible, I swear it), and I am so grateful for all the kind words and kudos I've received this week. Thanks for being awesome!

Day Seven: The Perfect Gift

It was finally Christmas morning. They all awoke in their comfortable beds leisurely, straggling out one by one to sit, bleary eyed, at the dining table. Yetis scuttled to and fro depositing trays upon trays of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, jam, marmite and pastries between the friends.

Upon a couple cups of coffee and tea, they eventually roused themselves enough to exchange more than grumbled holiday greetings, each delicious bite waking them up a bit more. Soon they were all laughing and conversing, talking about anything and everything in the way only family can.

Jack swirled a bite of pancake in syrup, popping it in his mouth with a pleased hum. Across from him, Aster liberally spread marmite on a piece of lightly toasted bread.

“Still don’t know how you can eat such sweet things in the morning, Jackie.”

“Still don’t know how you can eat marmite in general, Bun-Bun.”

Jack smirked as Aster conceded the point with a smile. The smirk shrunk a bit as he caught a glimpse of the huge decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the large room. From here he could see his pile of not-so-neatly wrapped presents; Aster’s featured prominently on top. He hoped that it would be well-received…he hadn’t expected to feel so nervous, but there was something fragile that had been building between the two of them and he didn’t want to ruin anything. There was steadily building tension between the two of them, and for some reason Jack had a feeling it would all be coming to a head some point very soon.

For now, he reveled in poking fun at his best friend, giggling as the Pooka nudged his foot playfully under the table in retaliation causing a little spark of energy when bare foot brushed against soft fur.

They lingered at the table, enjoying the quality time that was so hard to arrange most of the year. While they all loved their jobs, there was something infinitely precious about being able to sit together and share their time without worrying about Guardian duties or pressing chores. Tooth was laughing at something North was saying, though it may have been at the fact that he was attempting to talk with an entire waffle stuffed in his mouth. Sandy was munching contentedly on fruit salad, occasionally throwing grapes up into the air and tinkling merrily as elves scurried and attempted to catch them in their mouths. And Jack and Aster sat in their little corner, laughing together and sneaking peeks at each other when the other wasn’t looking.

Jack took a moment to glance around the table and soak in the feeling of family. For hundreds of years, he had wished and dreamt of this, of having people who wanted him around. Now that he had it, it seemed beyond unreal…and even more incredible than he had even dared to imagine. A quick nudge underneath the table drew his attention back to the present, and he refocused to meet Aster’s bright green eyes gazing softly at him from across the table.

“Alright there, snowflake?”

He smiled at his friend, at his Aster, heart suddenly overwhelmed. “Yeah, I’m just really happy.”

“Of course you are!” North boomed, making the two jump. “Let us go to the tree for presents now, make even merrier!”

Aster shook his head at North’s exuberance, meeting Jack’s amused glance with a roll of his eyes as he pulled away from the table. Leaving the plates for the elves to lick clean, they all moved towards the large colorful evergreen.

As opposed to the trees North had installed for his parties, there was something homey and personal about the one they had up for their private Christmas exchange. Instead of tasteful and generic decorations, there were ornaments for each of them to make it a truly communal symbol.

Golden garland that sparkled like dreamsand wrapped around the fragrant green needles, while long feathery plumes of teal and purple filled in the few gaps between the boughs. Ornaments of all shapes and sizes dangled from each branch; snowmen and elephants, dinosaurs and flowers, snowflakes of incredible intricacy and baubles that shone in the dancing light from the fireplace.

There was a moment of quiet reflection as all of the Guardians paused to exchange grateful glances, glad to spend another Christmas together. After a moment, the reverent silence was broken by North who eagerly grabbed a garishly wrapped present and presented it to Tooth.

With a giggle and a blush, she unwrapped the gift and gasped as a lovely pashmina shawl fell into her lap, glistening with silver and gold threads. She immediately wrapped it around her, mini-fairies cooing with glee. From Sandy she received a beautiful mirror decorated with sea glass and shells in varying shades of jewel tones. Aster had made her a new tea set, decorated with a parade of elephants and tigers that proudly marched in straight lines around the edges. Jack presented her with a selection of new teas and chai along with the bacon flavored toothpaste. Her shriek of combined amusement and horror had him shaking on the floor, muffling his laughter into Aster’s shoulder.

Once all of her presents had been opened, it was her turn to pick who got their gifts next. She returned the favor by presenting North with a lovely new matching hat, scarf and glove set of the finest leather, lined with faux fur. The resulting hug had her feathers ruffled and eyes shining with glee.  Jack passed over the wrapped terrarium, pleased to hear a deep belly-laugh when North realized what kind of “rock” he had for a new pet, the slightly lopsided googly-eyes rattling on the sizeable chunk of coal. Sandy gave North a new whalebone knife to add to his weapon collection, the sharp blade looking small but deadly in the Russian’s much larger hand. From the Easter Bunny he received a box of homemade chocolates molded into the shape of bottles. When he bit off the top of one, the alcoholic fumes that emerged were enough to get three elves tipsy.

After swallowing the contents of the bottle, a bright-eyed North passed Sandy a small bag stuffed with tissue paper that cradled a beautiful musical snow globe featuring an old fashioned sailing ship. Tooth gave him a small, intricately embroidered pillow, while Aster gave him a new carrying case for the shells that he loved to collect. Jack’s gift of a sleeping eye mask, bright pink and featuring large sparkly anime eyes, was immediately slipped on and placed on his forehead.

He opted to give his present to Bunny, giving him a book of pressed flowers he had collected over the years. North gave him a new set of magical paintbrushes, enchanted for easy cleanup. Tooth gave the aesthetician several small mosaic garden stones for him to place in the Warren. And then it was Jack’s turn.

Jack refused to meet Aster’s eyes as he handed the Pooka the large squashy gift he had wrapped only hours before. Trying to hide his eagerness, Aster carefully removed the tape from the edges and removed the paper with as much care as he could, before staring in amazement. It was a large knitted blanket, easily big enough to fit a double bed. The blanket was composed of several large squares of perfectly knitted rows in a variety of earthy colors, which were then sewn together with thick pale blue yarn so that the seams showed in a pleasant contrast. Aster ran his paw over the blanket, feeling how thick and warm the handmade project felt.

“I, uh, got the idea at the Christmas party when you mentioned your Mom knitting things for you. I thought that you could use it here in your guest room at the Workshop, if you didn’t like the colors too much…I tried to find ones that you would like, but you seem to like every color! Well, except for that dayglow orange I wore to the party, you didn’t seem to like that too much, but I would never-“

He was babbling, he knew he was babbling, his gift to Aster obviously more meaningful and impressive than the gag gifts he had given to the others. North was staring at the blanket while Tooth giggled behind her hand, and Sandy glanced between the still silent Aster and the rambling winter spirit with a sly grin.

“-and I haven’t made something like this in forever, so sorry if there are any mistakes, I just-“

“It’s perfect Jackie.” Aster managed, ears flat against his head. He remembered how tired and stiff Jack had seemed late last night, apparently due to working nonstop on his project. It hadn’t escaped his notice how nervous Jack seemed, nor how the frost flaking on his cheeks and quickly spread to his ears and neck. Deep inside, the little ball of hope that had formed at the Christmas party grew exponentially, his heart loud enough that he was sure even non-Pookan ears could hear.

“R-really?”

“Yeh.” Aster husked. He reached out his arm to Jack before letting it drop, all too aware of their audience. Jack stared at the outstretched hand, half confused and half accusing. Aster cleared his throat a few times, but he still sounded throaty when he next spoke.

“My, uh, gift fer you isn’t really something I could bring to the Pole, mate. How about, after you open the other’s prezzies, I show it to you right quick before lunch?”

“Um, ok.” Jack stuttered, and oh, he couldn’t help himself. He reached over and wrapped the lithe Guardian in a strong embrace, curling himself around Jack as much as he dared.

“It’s so, so perfect, Jackie. I love it.”

The other Guardians immediately passed their presents along to Jack, almost tearing the paper off themselves as they did so. They barely gave him time to admire his new hoodie, sand sculpture, and carrying strap for his shepherd’s crook, before standing up and busying themselves with picking up discarded paper and the dirty plates from breakfast earning a confused look from Jack, and an embarrassed exasperated look from Bunny. Nonetheless, Aster stood and gave Jack his hand, leading him outside so he could open a tunnel to the Warren. As soon as they left, the others turned to each other with excited looks and squeals of joy.

“FINALLY!!!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

They didn’t speak as they headed into Aster’s private burrow, a hollowed out hill that overlooked the vegetable garden, nor did Aster let go of Jack’s hand. Upon entering the home, Jack fidgeted as Aster placed his new blanket lovingly on the sofa. He took a deep breath and turned to his cobber.

“Ok, Jackie. I gotta say something quick before I give you your prezzie.”

“Oh no, there’s a disclaimer.” Jack snarked weakly, happy to see Aster quirk a small smile.

“Y’see…” Bunny took Jack’s hand and began to lead him down a hallway. “I’m not the most sociable bloke out there, y’know that…”

“Never noticed,” Jack managed, focused on the large furred hand that cradled his so gently. They came to a stop in front of a door, Jack jumping a bit when Aster huffed a laugh and turned to face him.

“The point is, Jackie, that I’m a bit of an ocker. I don’t much care for socializin’ or bein’ polite to people I don’t like. I’ve been around too long to bother with that shite anymore. But for those few that I do like I want to give them all that I can. And I like you, mate.”

Here he lifted up Jack’s chin to meet his green gaze. “I thought you were a bloody hoon of a show pony, but I was wrong, snowflake. You’re the best friend I could ever have imagined; you know how to make me feel younger, happier, and god-knows, more frustrated than anyone I’ve ever met. You can be so thoughtful that it hurts sometimes, Jack.”

At that, Jack looked horrified, but Aster shook his head slightly. “It’s a good hurt, Jackie. It makes me remember things that I thought I’d never have again, and gives me hope for the future. And, as Guardian of Hope, the gift of hope is no laughin’ matter to me.”

Aster caught up Jack’s other hand, squeezing them gently. “I wanted to give you something to pay you back for takin’ such good care of this ol’ kangaroo.” He smiled at Jack’s watery laugh.

“Go inside and see what I got ya.”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

With a deep breath, Jack opened the wooden door in front of him and peered, with no small amount of trepidation, into the Room.

The Room, which was decorated in shades of blue and white, with silvery highlights in the corners. The Room, in which a comfortable hammock was hung between two large tree trunks, old and sturdy and wide. The Room, in which several large shelves and wardrobes lay waiting for books and trinkets, while an empty coatrack the perfect height to hang his crook sat in the corner. The Room, which had a wide skylight in the ceiling that illuminated the space perfectly despite it being situated in a hill underground, displaying the treetops of the evergreens that supported his hammock.

His hammock. His shelves, and his wardrobes, and his coatrack, and his skylight. His Room.

Aster had given him a room.

“I hope you like it, Jackie.”

Jack twirled around at the sound of the slightly nervous Aussie voice behind him. Aster surveyed the room then closed his eyes, unwilling to see Jack’s reaction quite yet.

“I thought that, since you seem to like visiting this ol’ rabbit so much, that it’s only right I give you a space fer your own so you don’t have to leave every night. My nest is just across the way, and I was thinking, I don’t use this room for anything but storage, so I decided that I may as well put your bedroom across from mine. I haven’t built a bedroom for anyone since I built me own nest; I’m the only one who ever stays in the Warren. If’n the space isn’t big enough, I could always dig you out a new one, but I thought you’d appreciate the skylight. It’s a window as well, so you can open it to fly in and out, or close it to ice the room a bit. As long as it’s underground, it won’t hurt the Warren any, and the trees holding yer hammock up are coniferous, so a bit of cold won’t do nothing to ‘em.”

He was babbling, he knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack because, oh dear god of all that is good and holy, he basically just told Jack that he wants him to stay, that he wants Jack to live with him, that he wants Jack around more than any of the others, that he thinks Jack is special, because he is, he so is, Jack is the most special individual Aster has ever met, and-

Eyes still shut, Aster never noticed Jack’s face getting closer nor his hands interlocking behind his neck. He didn’t see Jack’s feet leave the ground or hear his staff clatter to the ground.

He did, however, notice when Jack pressed his chilly mouth to Aster’s still rambling one. And then they were kissing, a bit awkwardly due to differences in facial structure, but it was perfect. So perfect, and a little desperate, with legs wrapping around hips and hands supporting thighs, and then Jack was being pressed against the wall, and there was a high pitched whining noise coming from somewhere, a constant keening sound that Aster didn’t realize was coming from his throat until Jack leaned back to bare his throat to Aster’s exploring mouth. He licked every creamy inch of the pale column before biting down gently at the junction where the shoulder began and then soothing it with his tongue.

Together they fought to catch their breaths, the realization of what had just transpired overwhelming them. And then their eyes met, and one of them leaned forward, and their mouths were reconnected, tongues entwined. Chilly digits carded through long fur as whiskers tickled flushed and frosting cheeks. A dexterous hand then ventured a bit further, snaking underneath a blue hoodie to swipe at an unseen nipple. The resulting moan exploded loudly from Jack’s throat, making them both freeze.

Jack began to laugh, giggling madly while his fingers flexed in the soft fur. Aster began to chuckle as well, the sound deep and joyful, lighting Jack’s entire being with happiness. He calmed down quicker than Jack did, merely gazing fondly at the mirthful winter Guardian before leaning forward slightly and nuzzling against messy white hair.

“I was gonna wait and say this another time, but with what just happened…I, uh…”

“Yes, Aster?” Jack asked breathlessly, motionless in the strong furry arms.

“I…I love you, Jack.” Aster said, staring straight into Jack’s ice blue eyes, which crinkled up as he beamed his biggest, brightest smile ever.

“I love you too, Aster.” He replied, pressing his cheek against Aster’s shoulders and tightening his koala-like grip.

“Best gift I’ve ever gotten, snowflake.” Aster sighed, burying his face in the top of Jack’s head. They stayed like that for several long moments, before Jack broke the silence.

“…The others are gonna gloat about this _forever_.”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! For now, at least.
> 
> I really enjoyed working off of prompts for this collection, and I hope that I did a good job with it. I think I need to restart writing again...so if you have any prompts, I'd love to hear them. Even if you don't think it's fic-worthy, headcannons give me life.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at sakuradancer3.tumblr.com so come and join the fun.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone. Whatever you celebrate, be it Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Christmas, Yule, etc., I hope it is full of love and peace and happiness. Thanks for joining me on this ride!


End file.
